


Stalking Is What You Do For Love

by NoWhipCreamPlz



Series: How to Steal a Bike 13 Times According to Castiel Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Cop Fetish, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWhipCreamPlz/pseuds/NoWhipCreamPlz
Summary: Castiel is obsessed with the hot cop he met on Ellen Harvelle's destroyed lawn (more on that later). But, even with his obsession he is not quite ready to let others in on his secret. So he hatches a plan. So what, if it involves stealing your own bike and lying to the police? Castiel is ready to risk it for love.





	Stalking Is What You Do For Love

Castiel James Novak (renowned) accountant was not a stalker.

Mostly.

It had started out with him just (casually) running past Ellen’s house Saturday morning to see if the hunky cop had kept his promise of helping her clean up. Apparently someone had, because the formerly devastated front lawn was back to its normal state of impeccable hedges and neatly mowed grass.

He then began to run by Ellen’s house so often that Jo starts taking a tally.

Castiel still maintained that it was for exercise. Even though he was fairly sure no one believed him, but he stubbornly continued to blush and lie, unwilling to admit his insane crush.

After many, many, many, many, many, many disappointing runs Castiel took the next logical step:

Google.

Which, is not stalking no matter what his brother Gabriel tries to insinuate.

After searching for Officer Dean Winchester, multiple articles popped up about the officer’s fearlessness and bravery. Including, a tear jerking story of how Dean (literally) pulled someone out of a burning building.  None of these articles had contact info unfortunately, so when Castiel finally found a Facebook page he nearly wept with joy. But, his euphoria was short lived, because after he clicks on the profile he discovers that the Mr. Winchester has not updated his page since 2004. Castiel gets the sudden urge to throw himself off of a building. After his unsuccessful attempts to contact the sexy cop, Castiel develops a perpetual bad mood. Gabriel becomes exasperated enough with this behavior that he eventually shouts out, “Don’t talk to me until you finally just ask Ellen to introduce you.”

Gabriel does not understand that this is not an option. Asking Ellen for an introduction would require him to admit that he has an irrationally huge crush on a man he has never even had a _real_ conversation with!

Which led to a round of angsty brainstorming.

Which led to the most perfect idea.

At least to his love damaged brain.

“Hi, yes, um I need to report a crime. Someone has, uh, stolen my bike. Um yeah I am not really sure what happened. Oh you are going to send some officers down to fill out a report? Oh, are you sure that’s necessary? Ok great! Sounds good! Uh, yeah… bye.”

Oh, fuck! I have to get rid of my **_bike!_**

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update my stories more regularly. I was writing at my internship...but now they actually have me doing work (rude) and I have to do it during my free time.


End file.
